Rory's Return
by LycoX
Summary: After a rather harsh encounter with Prometheus and Talia following the man's being outed, the team re-group and plan their next move.


**Rory's Return**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here! Takes place two weeks after 'Robbery At The Bank!' And apparently I made a screw up with that in regards to Rene's daughter in the Merrymen 'Verse so ignore anything to do with the mention of Zoe in 'Robbery At The Bank!' since I already had introduced his daughter by the name of 'Elana' in 'Wild Dog Saves Christmas!' Many apologies for that mix up!**

* * *

In the Bunker that the Green Arrow and his band of Merrymen operated from could be found those very individuals as they sat wherever they could that was the most comfortable for them following a particularly harsh encounter with Prometheus and Talia. As Adrian was none too happy with them outing him to the general public and let it show through his actions. Leaving everyone pretty much black and blue and maybe a broken bone or two in Oliver's case. Felicity, Paul, Sin, Lyla, and Billy had helped get them some ice packs and the like after they got back from their outing. And Lyla been the only one of the five of them to be willing enough to help snap Oliver's arm back into place. Causing Felicity, Artemis, Curtis, Sin, and Billy to be a little green faced over that whole thing. Quentin and Thea were still at City Hall dealing with a few things but had promised to be there as soon as they could. "Man, I don't know about you guys, but I'm sick of them two handin' us our asses." Groaned Rene as he put pressure on his knee with the ice pack he'd been given.

And he idly wondered if Allen was as fed up as he was feeling while dealing with that whole Savitar/Future crap. Despite the fact the supposed Speed God was still trapped in the Speed Force thanks to the timely arrival of Jay Garrick after he'd gotten some warning about what was going on and what he could to do to prevent Wally from being trapped in the Speed Force. Though why Reporter Girl didn't just leave for safer areas was beyond him. Nods of agreement could be seen from the others. Though the action made Evelyn wince due to the pounding in her head after being knocked against a wall rather hard by one of Talia's men. "Agreed, we need to find a way to take the fight to them and stop them for good when we do." Stated Roy firmly.

"I've got Nyssa on her way here to help us with Talia since they are sisters." Informed Oliver grimly as he stitched up a cut on Laurel's arm.

"You sure that won't, you know, make a conflict of interest or something?" Curtis wondered curiously.

Oliver shook his head. "From what Nyssa told me, not at all."

"Well, I'm sure that'll be a good thing then." Muttered Laurel with a slight hiss as her boyfriend stitched her cut up.

Evelyn looked at Curtis with a curious expression on her face. "Would you be able to use your Spheres to find them?"

Curtis looked thoughtful for a moment. "I should be able too, but it would take a little time to make a few more to effectively cover the city."

"Do it. I don't care how long it takes, just do it. Cause I doubt they are still where they kept me prisoner by this point."

A nod came from Curtis as Paul told him he'd help out in anyway he could. Along with Felicity saying the same. Though Curtis wasn't sure if he wanted her doing that as it might give Helix an in of some kind and that was the last thing he wanted to see happen. As he especially didn't want Oliver putting him through some harsh training because of it! Sure, he knew that was probably unlikely to happen but he couldn't help but think it! "Maybe you oughta call in the Speedsters to help find this guy?" Suggested Sin as she leaned against a table near Oliver.

"I really don't want to involve them in this."

"Doing so might be your best option." Lyla said.

"Better then tryin' to get the Russians to help us." Muttered Rene and causing Laurel to give Oliver the stink eye for having even considered that idea originally after being in the oh so tender mercies of Adrian and Talia.

Stink eye the archer chose to ignore as he hated seeing that look from her as it is. "Lyla and Rene have a point, man. Those three could cover more ground in seconds." Added in Diggle as he shifted the ice pack some on his leg.

"I'm aware, Digg, but they have their own problems and I don't want to bother them. But… If it helps, I'll consider asking."

Well, that was probably better then what they could have gotten from him. So it was a win at any rate. "Now I know I'm not a Speedster, but I am able to help find those two. Just gotta say the word." Spoke a voice that had everyone looking towards the source of it.

And seeing one Rory Regan walking up to them with a smile on his face. "RORY!" Shrieked Evelyn excitedly and causing several to wince.

Roy especially since he was closest to her as she ran over to their recently returned team mate and hugged him tightly. "I'll be damned, the mighty Sentinel of Magic himself!" Called out Rene teasingly with a smirk.

The 'Sentinels of Magic' being something that had ended up being caught on camera and then later broadcasted out to the larger world from Prague when Rory and several others in the area had banded together to stop a threat from getting too out of hand. Rory himself had even stated who they were right before engaging the threat and effectively taking care of business soon afterwards. This battle, along with something he reluctantly had to do when it came to resolving his suit's problems went a long way in helping re-gain control of the suit. A chuckle came from their returned team mate and friend as Evelyn let go of him but made no move to leave his side. Causing Oliver's left eye to twitch despite the fact he knew the man had no interest in Evelyn beyond friendship. Felicity merely waved and went back to focusing on other things as seeing Rory again brought up the guilt she had around Havenrock.

And it was just something she wanted to not think about. Billy shot her a confused look but she paid it no mind. "I don't know about any of you, but I'm suddenly feeling kinda hopeful now with Rory back." Stated Curtis with a smile.

Everyone could definitely agree on that while Rory was just glad as heck to be back with his friends. As he'd rather be no where else then here at this moment in time aside from Havenrock. And the recently returned heroic Ragman couldn't wait to get out there and find Prometheus as it was definitely high time he and whoever worked with him was stopped!

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Hope you guys enjoyed this! I kinda get the feeling Rory won't be back until probably next season if he even returns at all as it is. Which honestly sucks in my view if he doesn't return.**


End file.
